What Happens Happens
by x l p e r f e c t l x
Summary: Monica and Chandler are famous. They spend a night a together.. something happens. Please read and review! CHANGED THE TITLE!
1. What happens Happens

I don't own these people. And yea.. They don't belong to me... Things you should know I guess.. Even thought it will probably be said later.. This is well yes Monica and Chandler hehe. Umm.. All 6 of them are famous. Monica, and Chandler are movie stars, Joey is a big TV star, Rachel is a super model. Phoebe is a singer and Ross is a director/producer/writer. And this basically takes place in LA yep.

* * *

"Monica what's wrong?" Rachel Greene asked as she sipped her cocktail.   
  
Monica Gellar sipped her glass of champagne. "I'm so tired..I woke up at like 4 this morning had interviews til like 8 or something. Then I had a photoshoot which lasted til 4 in the afternoon. Then I had to get my hair and make up done. Had to go to the premiere more interviews and pictures and now I'm here.." Monica was one of the most famous stars at the moment. She was promoting her new movie which was coming out in a few days and was getting rave reviews. "You know what? I think I'm gonna go home and sleep." Monica got up.  
  
"OK sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel hugged her best friend.  
  
"Bye." Monica headed towards the door when she accidentally bumped into a guy. "I'm sorry." Monica looked up.  
  
"It's OK." The guy flashed Monica a multi million dollar smile, which was very true. It was Chandler Bing a celebrity that was just as famous as Monica. "I loved the movie. It was amazing."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It was spectacular... Your performance was flawless."   
  
"Thank you." Monica blushed.  
  
"So where are you going?"  
  
"I was actually gonna go home. A little tired."  
  
"Oh.. Too bad.. I wanted to get to know you.. I've always wanted to meet you."  
  
"I've always wanted to meet you too.." Monica smiled and walked out the back door. Monica turned around to shut the door and when she turned back around cameras were flashing away. Monica sighed and walked towards the flashing lightbulbs to look for her car. The paparazzi were screaming her name and were crowding around her and pushing her. She had forgotten that she had a driver who she told to go home early because she was going to go with Rachel. She would have to call her driver. But she couldn't do it because the paparazzi were crowding her.  
  
Chandler opened the door and looked around for Monica. He couldn't see anything but light's flashing and could only hear people screaming Monica. Chandler went back to the party and put on a fake mustache, a pair of dark rimmed glasses, and a hat and took out a tiny digital camera. Then he ran back out and pushed passed the crowd of paparazzi. He used a phony nasal like voice "Hey buddy move it!" When Chandler finally got up to Monica he saw the door to the party open. Then he yelled "BRAD PITT!" The whole crowd flew over to the door. Chandler quickly grabbed Monica's arm and ran behind a black Porsche.  
  
"Let go of me!" Monica pushed Chandler.  
  
"Sorry I was just trying to get you to your car."  
  
"I'm sure you were." Monica said angrily. "Go away! I'm not in the mood for paparazzi."  
  
Chandler looked back at the mob of photographers. "I'm not a paparazzi.." Chandler said in his normal voice.  
  
"The hell..wait.. What happened to your voice?" Monica looked at Chandler curiously. "Ch.."  
  
"Shhh.. Get in the car."  
  
"Ok.." Monica got into the passenger side of the car.  
  
Chandler drove away from the parking lot as quickly as possible. When he was out of the parking lot and was at a stop sign he took off hat, glasses, and mustache.  
  
"Thank you so much for getting me out of there. I don't know how to thank you..."  
  
"No problem.. umm.. Actually.. Would you like to have coffee with me sometime or something?"  
  
"I'd love to." Monica smiled. "Actually.. You were supposed to turn."  
  
"Oh sorry I just got caught up in.."   
  
"It's ok" Monica laughed. They finally reached Monica's house. "Thank you again." Monica smiled.  
  
"Again no problem.. I love your house.. Gorgeous." It was a huge white mansion. The driveway was huge and it had 2 big white poles in the front yard. The floor was white marble from the poles to the front door. In the center was a gorgeous water fountain. The house looked very elegant and classy.  
  
"Thank you.. umm you want to come in for coffee or something?"  
  
"I'd love to.. But aren't you tired?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Oh.. Ok then.. I'd love to." Chandler smiled. 

Chandler felt long hair on his face. He opened his eyes and looked at the dark brown hair spread across his pillow. He slowly got up and looked around. His eyes widened. He had slept with Monica. He slowly got up and put his clothes on and quietly exited the room. Why was he leaving? He didn't know. He always took the woman he slept without to breakfast even if he didn't like them.. But why not Monica? He liked her more then anyone he had ever slept with.. Why was he leaving? Chandler was already outside of the house and entering his car.  
  
When Monica woke up. Monica looked to the other side of the bed which was empty. She stood up and walked over to her balcony to see if Chandler's car was still there. When she got to her balcony she saw the car driving away. Monica sighed and went back to bed. It was just another guy who wanted to sleep with her.

* * *

How was that? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Thanks. 3  
  
And congrats to Courteney and David on their baby. Coco is such an adorable name!!! YAY! 

Wow.. I can't add stars anymore..


	2. What Happens Happens 2

2 weeks later..  
  
Monica walked around her living room biting her thumb nail.  
  
Rachel opened Monica's front doors. "Hey!"  
  
"Rach..."  
  
"Yep." Rachel looked at Monica and put her keys back into her black calf skin Chanel bag.  
  
"Umm... what would you do if you were pregnant?" Monica stopped and looked at Rachel.  
  
"I don't know ... why?" Rachel shrugged.  
  
"Um... I umm.."  
  
"You're not!" Rachel's eyes grew wider.  
  
"I might be..." Monica walked over to her long white couch and sat down.  
  
"You might! What does that mean? You either are or you aren't!" Rachel followed Monica to the couch and put her purse on the floor.  
  
"I am... I umm.. Yea." Monica started to bite her nail again but Rachel stopped her.  
  
"Oh my God! Who's the father?!"  
  
"A guy.."  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "Thanks for narrowing it down. What guy?"  
  
"I don't think I should tell you.." Monica got up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Why not?" Rachel followed Monica into the kitchen and pulled out a black stool that was pushed in under the black marble counter.  
  
"Because.. He doesn't know.."  
  
"So what? I'm your best friend! I should know!"  
  
"Fine ... but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"  
  
"I promise." Rachel nodded.  
  
"OK... It's.. Chandler Bing." Monica bit her lip.  
  
Rachel's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "OH MY GOD!!! CHANDLER BING????!!" Rachel screamed. "How? When? Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"Well, it's a long story.. It happened 2 weeks ago.. And I don't know.."  
  
"How was he?" Rachel grinned.  
  
"Wow." Monica smiled.  
  
"He is so sexy.. I wish I were you... Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"When?"  
  
"The day the world finds out." Monica walked to the refrigerator.  
  
"I think you should do it tomorrow night.."  
  
"Why tomorrow night?" Monica grabbed 2 water bottles and closed the door.  
  
"Well, I'd tell you if you would let me finish."  
  
"Ok Sorry.." Monica handed Rachel a bottle.  
  
"Thank you. Ok.. Tomorrow night Ross is throwing a party.."  
  
"What? I never knew Ross was throwing a party.."  
  
"Monica!"   
  
"Sorry.." Monica opened her bottle and took a sip.  
  
"Ok.. Ross is throwing a party.. That's what I came over here to tell you. It was like a last minute thing but anyway.. Ross showed me the guest list and Chandler is on the guest list.." Rachel opened her bottle and took a sip.  
  
Monica sat there drinking her water.  
  
"Aren't you gonna say anything?"  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"I guess that's a good idea.." Monica shrugged.  
  
Monica opened the door to Ross and Rachel's mansion. She could already hear the party from the parking lot.  
  
"Hey Mon!" Ross came over and hugged his little sister. "How are you?"  
  
"Great." Monica smiled.  
  
"Rachel wants you. She's in the living room."  
  
Monica walked over to the living room filled with people.  
  
"Mon!" Rachel jumped off the couch and ran over to Monica. "Come on." Rachel dragged Monica upstairs.  
  
"What?" Monica asked as Rachel pulled Monica into hers and Ross' room.  
  
Rachel shut the door and made Monica sit with her on the bed. "Ok.. I saw Chandler.. He has a date though.. I'm guessing that she's gotten her nose done at least twice.. At least 1 boob job.."  
  
"Rachel stop!" Monica yelled knowing that Rachel could go on forever.  
  
"Ok.. I'm going to ask him to come up here. Ok?"  
  
"What? Why? Why here and not down there?"  
  
"Well, you want the whole world to know now or later?" Rachel pulled back her recently dyed brown hair.  
  
"Ok fine.. What do I say?"  
  
"Tell him you're pregnant.. " Rachel stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?" Rachel turned around.  
  
"Those are my shoes!" Monica pointed at the black stilettos Rachel was wearing.  
  
"Yea.. I kinda borrowed them.."Rachel shrugged.  
  
"Oh.. I thought I lost them.."  
  
"Sorry." Rachel walked downstairs and tried to spot Chandler. "Ross."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you know where Chandler Bing is?"  
  
"Yea.. He's in living room. don't act all weird ok? I know you think he's hott or whatever just remember that he has a date and you have a boyfriend." Ros pointed to himself  
  
"I'm not going to act weird!" Rachel walked away and looked around the living room. The room was so big it was impossible to find him. Then she spotted 2 people on the couch talking and laughing. Rachel squinted to get a better look of the person. It was definitely him. Rachel walked over to the couch and smiled. "Hi."  
  
"Hey Rachel. Great party." Chandler nodded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yea this is fun." The woman sitting next to Chandler smiled.  
  
"Chandler can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yea. I'll be right back." Chandler said to the lady.  
  
Rachel grabbed Chandler's arm and dragged him upstairs.   
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To mine and Ross' room."  
  
"I'm sorry but you have a boyfriend."  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes and opened the door to her room. "Ok go in there and talk and don't come out till your done!" Rachel said slammed the door and walked back downstairs to the party.  
  
Chandler turned around to find Monica sitting on the bed. "Monica?"  
  
"Hey.." Monica smiled.  
  
"Hey.." Chandler smiled back.  
  
"We need to talk.."  
  
"Ok.. Umm.. Ab.. About what?" Chandler sat down on a chair.  
  
"About that night.."  
  
"I'm sorry I left you. I just.. I got scared... I.."  
  
"I'm pregnant.."  
  
Chandler thought for a while. "What?" Chandler gestured with his hands.  
  
"I.."  
  
"Oh.. I heard that.. Is it.. Well of course it is why else would you be telling me..."  
  
"I just had to tell you.."  
  
"Thanks..." Chandler closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "So.... umm ... uh.. How umm.. How do you feel?"  
  
"Fine.."  
  
"Oh my God." Chandler stood up and started walking around the room.  
  
Monica watched as he went in circles.  
  
Chandler stopped and looked at Monica."Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." Monica nodded.  
  
"I need water!" Chandler opened the door.  
  
Monica fell back on the bed. She knew it. He would freak out and she would be raising the baby on her own. Monica could feel the tears so she quickly shut her eyes. She stood up and walked downstairs to look for Rachel.  
  
Chandler opened the front door and stepped outside. It was a beautiful night. The perfect temperature. He was going to be a dad. It scared him. He wasn't ready to be a father. He couldn't even take care of a fish that he got for Christmas. He gave the fish to a friend. Even though the fish was a joke that his friends had played on him. The thought of a baby was just too scary.. But the baby was with Monica Gellar. The woman that he fell in love with 2 weeks ago... The lady he left for no reason. She was the sexiest woman in the world. Millions of guys would die to have her baby. Chandler went back to the party and ran upstairs to find that Monica was not in the room. Chandler ran downstairs and walked around the house which took a long time because it was a HUGE home. When he finally reached the kitchen he found Monica crying on Rachel's shoulder. He walked over to Monica and Rachel turned Monica to Chandler.  
  
Monica looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!!!! How was this? Please review! MWA! Oh yea! Any suggestions for a name for this? 


	3. What Happens Happens 3

"What do you want?" Monica wiped the tears off her face.  
  
"I'm sorry... I was a jerk... I'm sorry.. I didn't think... I was thinking about it.. I do want to be apart of this.. And I think I'm ready... No matter how scary it is... I did help make it..I want to do it.." Chandler smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Chandler nodded.  
  
"You're not just saying that?"  
  
Chandler shook his head.  
  
Monica smiled and hugged Chandler.   
  
"How about we go out to dinner.. Me and you.. So we can talk about this..." Chandler slowly pulled away.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"OK.. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Yea. Why not?" Chandler shrugged.  
  
"Because.. You have a date."  
  
"I just saw her in there making out with some blonde guy.. Besides it's not like she's my girlfriend. Come on.. "  
  
"OK.." Monica nodded  
----  
3 Months Later...  
  
Monica walked around her house, which was filled with presents for the baby. They had officially told the world about it yesterday. It was all over the news and entertainment shows.   
  
"He.. WOAH!" Chandler screamed as he walked into Monica's house. "Jeez. I thought they sent me a lot of stuff.."  
  
Monica shrugged. "I know. How much did they send you?"  
  
"A lot.."   
  
"Help me open these." Monica grabbed a pale yellow gift back and took out the tissue paper. "Awww!" Monica smiled as she pulled out a white bear. "How cute is this?" Monica hugged the bear.  
  
"Not as cute as me" Chandler grinned and pulled out another bear from another bag. "What do you thinks in here?" Chandler pointed to a long box that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper.  
  
"Open it." Monica stood up and grabbed the bowl of popcorn that was on her glass coffee table.  
  
Chandler ripped the wrapping paper off and read the box. "Diaper Genie...." Chandler turned to Monica and squinted his eyes. "So this thing makes diapers?"  
  
Monica shrugged. "I guess.. " Monica put a handful of popcorn into her mouth.  
  
"That's weird.. Why don't just buy these instead of going out and buying diapers?" Chandler read some more off the box. "Keep odors away for sure.. Oh.. Fresh smelling diapers. I love this thing!"  
  
"We got 2!" Monica said excitedly as she looked down at the box she had just finished unwrapping.  
  
"Oh.." Chandler smiled.  
  
3 hours later...  
  
Monica and Chandler were still on the floor unwrapping presents. They only had 2 to go. "Your phones haven't rung in 3 hours.. My phones won't stop ringing.. That's why I left my house."  
  
"I unhooked all the phones.. And turned off all my cell phone. I can't take the ringing! It drives me insane! Another Tiffany's rattle." Monica put the rattle into the rattle piles. They had arranged the things into categories.  
  
"A bear." Chandler tossed the bear into a HUGE pile of bears. "We spent 3 hours unwrapping all of these.. We have like 20 diaper genies, at least 50 bears, 30 blankets, a bunch of clothes, how many tiffany rattles do we have?"  
  
"13 Tiffany rattles.. And umm.. 12 regular rattles.." Monica counted.  
  
"You're coming to my movie premiere on Saturday right?"  
  
"Yep." Monica smiled.  
  
"It's going to be our first appearance together..." Chandler smiled.  
  
Monica laughed. "I can already hear the rumors. I bet we're going to be asked if we're together at least 10 times."  
  
Chandler laughed. "I know. Have you been attacked by paparazzi yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't been out of the house since yesterday before we announced it. Did they attack you or something?"  
  
"Not yet." Chandler shook his head.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!! How was that? I changed the title. yea hehe. Please review!!!!!!


	4. What Happens Happens 4

The crowd screamed their names as they walked down the red carpet hand in hand. Monica wore a green strapless minidress. And Chandler wore a a collared shirt and a sports jacket. Monica and Chandler walked up a platform. "You guys look amazing." Cojo from Entertainment Tonight smiled. "You are not pregnant!" He said as he looked Monica up and down. "You look gorgeous!"   
  
Monica smiled. "Thank you. Well, I won't look like this that much longer."  
  
"Of course. Cause you're going to be even more gorgeous." Chandler pecked Monica on the cheek.  
  
"Awwww...So are you 2 a couple?" Cojo gestured at the holding hands.  
  
"No, we're not. We're just friends." Chandler smiled.  
  
"You 2 look gorgeous together!"  
  
"Thank you." Monica smiled and put her head on Chandler's arm.  
  
"You're just too cute! So I heard this is your first interview tonight."  
  
"It is." Chandler shook his head. "Our first stop is with Cojo. Gotta love it." Chandler nodded.  
  
"All these people are dying to interview you about the baby.. What do you think when people say this is a shocker?"  
  
Chandler looked at Monica.  
  
"Well... I don't know.. I guess it's because we were never really friends and we were never linked together or spotted together and stuff and we just told the world.. I don't know." Monica smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Chandler!" A man called.  
  
"Sorry we have to go. Nice talking to you Cojo." Chandler smiled.  
  
"Bye Cojo." Monica and Cojo kissed and said there good-byes.  
  
Monica held on tighter to Chandler's arm.  
  
"CHANDLER!" Joey Tribianni, Chandler's costar, and best friend called out.  
  
"Joseph! You're back!" Chandler hugged his friend with one arm and held onto Monica with the other.  
  
"Congratulations! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Joey looked at Monica. "Nice to meet you." Joey extend his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
"So how was the shoot in.." Chandler started.  
  
"Joey go over there." A lady pointed to an interviewer.  
  
"OK." Joey nodded at her. "I'll talk to you in there man."  
---

"Our first guest is a very talented actor. He has a movie coming out tomorrow and a baby on the way. Ladies and gentlemen Chandler Bing!" Regis and Kelly stood up and clapped.   
  
Chandler waved to the audience shook Regis' hand and kissed Kelly.  
  
"How are you?" Regis asked.  
  
"Fantastic!" Chandler smiled.  
  
"You and Monica Gellar are going to have a baby together!" Kelly tucked her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"I never saw this coming!" Kelly crossed her legs. "I mean you 2 are gorgeous! The MOST gorgeous people in Hollywood.. In the world.. I'm surprised you 2 haven't been linked to each other before.. You guys are so cute together!"  
  
"Thank you Kelly." Chandler jumped off his stool and kissed Kelly's hand.  
  
"You're baby is going to be gorgeous.. Why do you have to do this to the world?"  
  
Chandler laughed. "I don't know Kel.. you're babies are pretty cute."  
  
"Thank you." Kelly smiled.  
  
"Monica Gellar!" Regis' eyes grew wider. "Gorgeous woman."  
  
"She is. Absolutely."  
  
"So how's Monica?"  
  
"So how's Monica?" Regis took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"She's doing great." Chandler nodded with a smile.  
  
"Are you 2 going out?" Kelly asked.  
  
"No, we're not.. We're just friends.." Chandler sipped his coffee.  
  
"That's what they all say." Regis said to the camera.  
  
They all laughed. 

---  
  
"Monica! Pizza's here!" Chandler called as he closed the door to Monica's house.  
  
"What kind?" Monica walked down the stairs. Her stomach had grown and you could see a bump.  
  
"Anchovies with tons of mushrooms."  
  
Monica made a face. "Are you lying to me?"  
  
"I might be..." Chandler grinned and put the pizza on the coffee table. In the corner of his eye he could see a vacuum cleaner. He turned his head and looked at the vacuum cleaner. "Monica have you been cleaning again?"  
  
"No why?" Monica came out of the kitchen with 2 plates.  
  
"I don't know.. It's kinda weird that you would use your vacuum cleaner as decoration! Monica! I thought we agreed that you would stop cleaning until the baby comes. That's why we hired the cleaning lady."  
  
"She can't clean!" The doorbell rung and Monica ran to get it. "Hey" Monica smiled.  
  
"Hey." Ross and Rachel said and came in. "Hey Chandler" They both said at the same time.  
  
"Hey" Chandler smiled and walked over to the vacuum cleaner to put it away.  
  
"You got Chandler to vacuum for you? What happened to the cleaning lady?" Rachel grabbed a slice of pizza.  
  
"Rachel plate! And no.. Chandler's just being weird."  
  
"Monica you promised you would stop cleaning and let the cleaning lady do her job cleaning!" Chandler came back still holding the vacuum cleaner.   
  
"Why are you still holding that?" Monica crossed her arms.  
  
"I don't know where it goes." Chandler shrugged.  
  
"Here give it to me." Monica extended her hand to take the vacuum cleaner.  
  
"No. Just tell me where it is."  
  
"Chandler! Nothing is going to happen! I can clean! It's not going to do anything to me."  
  
"You could get hurt cleaning.. What if the floors wet and your mopping it and you slip on the wet floor?"  
  
"Yea like that's gonna happen."  
  
"Here." Ross took the vacuum cleaner and went to put it away.  
  
"Monica I just don't want you to get hurt OK? I just.. Please." Chandler gave Monica the most adorable face.  
  
"Fine.." Monica turned around and gave Chandler a plate with a slice of pizza.  
  
"So where do you keep the vacuum?" Chandler took a big bite of his pizza.  
  
"In the cleaning closet." Monica bit her pizza.  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"Across the hall from the powder room."  
  
"Oh.." Chandler nodded. "Hey I'm gonna go get something in my car OK?"  
  
"OK." Monica bit her pizza again. "I can't believe I can't clean!"  
  
"It's OK Monica.. I mean.. You can clean again like in 5 months.." Rachel wiped her hands on a paper napkin.  
  
"Oh my God!" Monica cried. "That's in forever."  
  
"Aww honey." Rachel hugged Monica. "At least you have your cleaner right?"  
  
"SHE SUCKS!" Monica continued to cry. "She doesn't know how to clean the marble.. She can't vacuum. She folds the towels all wrong. She made the white room not white anymore! She has completely destroyed my clean home!"  
  
Rachel rubbed Monica's back. "Aww.. You're home looks really clean OK. The white room looks the same as it did before... Sweetie I think your going crazy."  
  
"Where's Chandler?" Monica wiped her face with a napkin.  
  
"I'm guessing he's still getting something out of his car.." Rachel shrugged.  
  
"Where's Ross?"  
  
"Maybe he's helping Chandler.."  
  
"I wonder what they're getting.." Monica stood up and walked towards the open front doors. Monica's mouth dropped. "CHANDLER BING!! What are you doing?!" Monica ran towards Chandler's BMW.  
  
"Uhh..I don't know.." Chandler closed his trunk immediately.  
  
"That was my vacuum cleaner! And my cleaning stuff!" Monica stomped her foot.  
  
"Hey Chandler you want to help me with these mops?" Ross asked from behind a bunch of mops. "Chandler!" Ross made an opening between the sticks with his head. "CH.." Ross' eyes grew wider. "Hey Monica.. I was just borrowing these.. I gotta ... clean........ Rachel's closet.. It's a mess." Ross smiled.  
---

"Monica look!! It's so cute!!" Rachel squealed as she held up a tiny pink dress.  
  
"Awww!" Monica gushed and touched the dress. "It's so cute!"  
  
"I know! You have to buy it!"   
  
"We don't even know what it is yet."  
  
"Who cares?" Rachel put the dress with all the other stuff they bought. "You already have a bunch baby clothes. A dress won't hurt."  
  
"True."  
  
"Is this it?" The guy behind the counter asked.  
  
"Yes." Monica smiled.  
  
"Wow. This is a lot of stuff."  
  
"Yep. That baby's going to need another room. I mean the gifts plus the stuff your buying it."Rachel put her sunglasses on.  
  
"Well it has the room at Chandler's house.."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"You're total is $279.54."  
  
Monica gave the guy her credit card and signed the receipt. "Thank you." Monica smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Have a good day."  
  
"You too." Rachel said politely. Before they stepped out of the shop Rachel saw a paparazzi in a yellow hat outside waiting for them. "Paparazzi.." Rachel walked out the door first. The paparazzi guy started shouting their names and taking pictures.   
  
"What did you guys get?" The guy asked.  
  
"Stuff." Monica said trying to walk faster.  
  
"What kinda stuff? Let me see. Hey Rachel wanna rub Monica's stomach for me and the camera??"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Come on Monica show me what's in the bag!" The yellow hat guy got closer to Monica.  
  
Chandler was across the street. He and Joey had just finished lunch at a restaurant near by. He heard the yellow hat guy and turned his head and saw he was too close to Monica. "Come on." Chandler hit Joey and pointed at Monica. He quickly ran over to Monica and Rachel.  
  
"Come on you know you want to show us." The guy grabbed Monica's wrist.  
  
"Let go of me!" Monica yelled trying to pull away.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I'll call the police!" Rachel took out her cell phone.  
  
"Let go of her!" Chandler punched the paparazzi and Joey took the camera away. "Don't you dare come near them ever again!" Chandler put his arm around Monica. "You OK?"  
  
Monica nodded.  
  
"Give me my camera back!" He demanded with his hand over his eye.  
  
"Fine." Joey threw the camera at the guy.  
  
"Come on." Chandler took the bags that Monica was holding and rubbed her arm.  
  
"My car is on the other side."  
  
"Oh.. OK." Chandler himself and Monica around and saw the paparazzi guy leave.  
  
"I'll take Rachel home." Joey nodded. "Here." Joey gave them a roll of film which was now worth nothing because it was ruined.  
  
"Thanks Joe." Chandler smiled and took the roll of film. "See you guys later."  
  
"Bye." Rachel put her sunglasses on the top of her head and they walked away.  
  
They walked to Monica's black Mercedes. Monica gave Chandler the keys and he drove. "So how did you know we were there?"  
  
"Me and Joey just finished having lunch across the street. And I saw you."  
  
"I hate paparazzi!"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'm sorry we ruined your guys' day."  
  
"It's all right. Don't worry about it." Chandler smiled.  
  
---  
  
Monica put a piece of chocolate cake into her mouth. "Ross this cake is amazing!" Monica put her fork down.  
  
"Thanks.. I bought it." Ross smiled.  
  
Phoebe laughed. Phoebe's cell phone began to ring. "Sorry." Phoebe picked it up. "Hello? Hey Sandra. Yea... uh huh.. yea! Yup no problem. Ok he's right here actually.. ok. hold on. It's for you Chandler." Phoebe gave Chandler the phone.  
  
Chandler took the phone. "Hey Sandra. Great. Yea.... nope. Not a problem. Sounds fantastic! Ok.. I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow then. Bye." He hung up and closed the flip phone and gave it back to Phoebe. "Thanks Pheebs."  
  
"Who was that?" Ross asked.  
  
"Sandra Wood." Chandler sipped his wine.  
  
"Sandra Wood?" Rachel put her fork down. "Are you guys gonna go out on a date or something?" Rachel wiped her mouth.  
  
"Yep. We were supposed to go out on a date a while ago but she had to go to England to shoot Permanent."  
  
"She shot that like a year ago." Joey put a big piece of cake into his mouth.  
  
"I know.." Chandler ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Isn't it weird how people are saying that either Monica or Sandra is gonna win the Golden Globe for Best Actress in a leading role this year." Rachel sipped her wine. "I mean Monica is carrying Chandler's baby and Sandra is going on a date with Chandler."  
  
"Rachel nominations are a week away. And we don't even know if I'm going to be nominated." Monica drank her water.  
  
"You are definitely going to get nominated! Like I said you were flawless in Drops of Water."  
  
"Thank you." Monica smiled. "Why did Sandra call Phoebe's cell phone if she wanted to talk to you?"  
  
"Because Phoebe was the one who set us up in the first place." Chandler nodded.  
  
"Yea and she doesn't know his number."Phoebe added.  
  
"Oh.." Monica took another sip of her water. "Are you really gonna go out with her?"  
  
"Yep." Chandler yawned.  
  
"What if I told you I didn't want you to go?" Monica put her napkin on the table.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want you to go.."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't!"  
  
"Well I don't care I'm going out with her."  
  
"No you're not." Monica gave him a face.  
  
"Yea I am."  
  
"I'll be really mad at you if you go."  
  
Chandler stood up and threw his napkin on the table. "It doesn't matter because I'm already mad at you. Monica do you have any idea how long I've waited to go out with her?"  
  
"No. I don't care."  
  
"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't go out with her."  
  
"Fine. I say you should stay home with me."  
  
"I do that every day!"  
  
"That's why you should keep doing it!" Monica stood up.  
  
"This is stupid. I'm going home. Thanks for dinner." He said to Rachel and Ross.  
  
"Bye." They said looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you walking away?"  
  
"Yea I am! Come on Joey! You're driving me home!" Chandler walked out.  
  
"Bye. Thanks you guys." Joey got up and flew out the door.  
  
"Can you believe that?! He didn't listen to me! " Monica sat in her chair.  
  
"Monica why don't you want him to go?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Why does he have to go?"  
  
"Because he's been waiting for a long time." Rachel sipped her wine. "Monica you were really unfair to him."  
  
"I was unfair to him?"  
  
"Yea." All 3 of them nodded.  
  
"Well is it fair that he can drink and party and do whatever the hell he wants to and I can't because I'm carrying his child? Is it fair that he can drink coffee and wine and I can't? I can't do things that I like to do. I can't clean I can't cook. I can't do anything! I can't even go on dates and I can't go out with other people because they all get to go to really cool places where people smoke and drink and do all that stuff. I had give to up my life. Is that fair?" Monica's eyes filled with tears.  
  
-----  
  
Thank you sooooo much for the reviews!!! They are awesome! How was that? Please review thanks 3 


	5. What Happens Happens 5

ï»¿Monica looked in the mirror. Phoebe and Rachel were going to take Monica out to a party. Monica wore a black knee length Chanel halter dress. Her hair was up in a sleek pony tail. Monica turned around and went to her wall of shoes. She was in her walk in closet. It was really a walk in closet. It was almost the size of her room, which would mean it was huge, everything was neatly organized. The clothes were organized by color. She had a section for shoes, purses, and accessories, and the clothes hung on the rest of the walls. The floor was covered in white marble and in the center of the room was a big comfy couch. She picked out a pair of Jimmy Choos and put them on. She walked out of the closet and heard the door close. She bent over the bannister to see who it was. It was Chandler.  
  
"Hey gorgeous." He smiled and set down a box of pizza. "Why are you all dressed up?"  
  
"Rachel and Phoebe are taking me out. I thought you had a date." Monica walked down the stairs.  
  
"I canceled." Chandler shrugged. "Where are you guys going?"  
  
"To a party.." Monica grinned. "So why did you cancel?"  
  
"I wanted to be with my number one girl and my baby. I guess that's not gonna happen.." Chandler gave a little laugh.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What kinda pizza did ya get?"  
  
"Mushrooms with extra anchovies." Chandler grinned.  
  
"Liar." Monica smiled. "I'll go change and I'll be down in a sec."  
  
"I thought you were going out."  
  
"I was.. I'm gonna cancel." Monica started up the stairs.   
  
"You don't have to..."  
  
"You canceled for me so i'm canceling for you." She smiled and quickly changed out of her dress and took off her jewelry. She changed into one of Chandler's shirts that he had left there and some sweats. She walked down the stairs with on hand on her stomach and into the living room where Chandler was eating a cheese pizza.  
  
"Hey that's my shirt!" Chandler pointed.  
  
"Mine now." Monica smiled.  
  
"You mad at me for being an ass last night?"  
  
"Kinda.." Monica put her head on Chandler's chest. "Did you talk to Ross, Rachel, or Phoebe or something?"  
  
"No why?" He handed her a plate with pizza.  
  
"I hate when you say there are anchovies and mushrooms on the pizza." Monica bit the cheese pizza.  
  
"I know you do." Chandler grinned.  
  
"What really made you cancel?"  
  
"Joey told me what you said."  
  
"But he wasn't there..."  
  
"Phoebe told him... I agree.. It's not fair that you can't do any of that stuff. And I did do this to you so... I'm going to stop drinking coffee and alcohol and I'm going to spend all the time I can with you. I can date in like 4 months." They laughed.  
  
"Thank you." Monica kissed Chandler's cheek.  
  
"No.. thank you." He kissed her head.  
  
"Mon you ready?!" Rachel called from the front door.  
  
"I'm in here! Monica yelled.  
  
Rachel saw the 2 of them sitting on the couch.  
  
"I'm not going.. Sorry I forgot to call.. "  
  
"Its ok.. Have fun you guys." Rachel smiled as she walked out the door.  
  
"Are you really gonna stop drinking coffee?"  
  
"Yep. I've given all my coffee to charity."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Am not. You can check my house. Coffee free. That's what I've been doing all day."  
  
"Mmmhmm.." Monica wiped her hands on a napkin and put her arms around Chandler. "So you're not going to date until this baby is born?"  
  
"Correct. You will 2 will be my only dates." He put his arm around her and a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Yay." Monica smiled.   
  
----  
  
A week later...  
  
"Monica wake up!" Chandler said into Monica's ear.  
  
"What?"Monica turned away.  
  
"Come on." Chandler gave Monica a gentle shake on her arm.  
  
Monica opened her eyes to look at the clock. "Chandler Bing it is 5:30 in the morning what do you want?"  
  
"Golden Globe announcements."  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"I do.. I think you're going to get nominated." Chandler shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm not."Monica scooted to the other side of her bed and gestured for Chandler to lie down next to her.  
  
"Everybody thinks your going to get nominated. Because you are. You were amazing in that movie." Chandler took off his shoes climbed into Monica's bed and wrapped his arm around her. Then he grabbed the remote to her flat screen TV and turned it to E!   
  
Monica grabbed the remote and turned it off.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I want to sleep." Monica buried her face into Chandler's shirt.  
  
"You sleep I'll watch." Chandler took the remote and turned it back on and put it on mute.  
  
"I can't believe I gave you the key to my house."  
  
After about 10 minutes Chandler turned the TV off.  
  
Monica with her head still buried into Chandler's shirt said "I thought you were going to watch the nominations or whatever."  
  
"I did..." Chandler kissed the top of Monica's head. "Congratulations Miss Monica Gellar..."  
  
"What?" Monica turned her head and looked up at Chandler.  
  
"You were nominated." Chandler smiled.  
  
"I was nominated?" Monica asked with a huge smile. "Oh my God!!" Monica squealed and hugged Chandler. The phone began to ring.   
  
"How about I take you out to breakfast and then we go Christmas shopping."  
  
"Sounds awesome. Let's go now..." Monica reached over and was about to pick the phone up.  
  
"Let's go now and let your answer machine pick up all these phone calls your obviously gonna be getting today." Chandler got out of bed and put his shoes on.   
  
Monica got off the bed and put a hand on her stomach. "I think I'm getting fatter every day."  
  
Chandler smiled. "No, you're not.. Your getting more beautiful everyday.."  
  
"You're just saying that." Monica walked over to her closet and opened the double doors.  
  
"I'm serious Monica.." Chandler followed Monica and plopped down on the couch.  
  
Monica picked up a pair of maternity jeans, and a white turtleneck. Then she went over to where all her shoes were and picked up a pair of white Manola Blahniks. "Chandler you're so cheesy."  
  
"Is it me or have the phones stopped ringing?" Chandler flipped through a fashion magazine that was on a clear side table.  
  
"This room is sound proof. It used to be a music studio with all the music stuff.. But I since I didn't really need it I decided to make it into a closet.. And so yea.. It's sound proof. I'm gonna go change."  
  
---  
  
Christmas..  
  
"Who wants cookies?" Monica carried a big plate with Christmas cookies.  
  
"I do!" Joey got up and grabbed a cookie that looked like Santa and took a bite. "Oh my God."  
  
"I know Monica makes the BEST cookies." Rachel bit her candy cane shaped cookie. "Honey why aren't you eating any? You love them!" Rachel looked at Ross who was near the fire place looking nervous. "Honey what's wrong?"  
  
"Uh... Rach.. come here.."  
  
Rachel looked worried and put her cookie on a napkin. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Uh... umm.. Rach.." Ross cleared his throat and held Rachel's fingers. "We've been together..... a really really long time.. and we've both really grown in that time.. and i think..."  
  
"Oh my God!" Rachel's mouth dropped. "You're breaking up with me on Christmas?!?!"  
  
Ross dropped down onto one knee and took a red velvet box out of his pocket. "Uh.. Rachel ... will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous 5 carat diamond ring.  
  
"Oh my God... That's gorgeous!!" Tears started to come down her face slowly. "Yes,.. I'll marry you." A huge smile flashed on her face.  
  
Ross took the ring and placed it on her finger. And they kissed passionately "I would never break up with you on Christmas." He kissed her cheek.  
  
The rest of them began to cheer. "You guys are getting married!!" Monica yelled and hugged Rachel. "Let me see the ring. Oh my God. That is amazing!"  
  
"I know! 5 carats!" Rachel hugged Ross.  
  
"How did you know?" Ross looked at her.  
  
"Hello.. It's me. Of course I know." Rachel rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm so happy for you guys!" Phoebe hugged the 2. "So have a date set yet?"  
  
"Pheebs they just got engaged." Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica's stomach. "Your cookies are amazing."  
  
"Thank you." Monica smiled and looked down at his wrist. "Like your watch?"  
  
"Love it."  
  
------  
  
Thank you SOOOOOOOO much for the reviews!!!! Love em!!! How was that? Please review!! I'll update asap 


	6. What Happens Happens 6

ï»¿It was the morning of the Golden Globes. Monica walked down to her kitchen. She didn't really feel like eating. Her stomach was feeling funny. It felt like that all morning. The doorbell rang and Monica went over to the door. "Hey!" Monica said with a huge smile as she hugged and kissed her hair stylist.  
  
"Hey Monica." A man wearing a black buttoned up shirt holding a black box said as he walked into Monica's house. "Wow. You've grown since I last saw you." He patted Monica's stomach  
  
Monica laughed. "I know I'm getting fatter." She walked up the stairs to her closet and he followed her. "This is the dress and they're coming over with the jewelry later." Monica showed him a white silk low cut halter gown that Vera Wang had made for Monica.  
  
"I'm going to do it down. Soft curls. How does that sound?"  
  
"Perfect." Monica sat down and let him do her hair which took about 2 hours. "John this looks amazing. I love it!" Monica kissed her hair stylist. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Your stylist told me to tell you that the make up people would be here around 1:30."  
  
"OK thank you." Monica smiled and hopped off the stool.  
  
"See you later love." John packed his stuff and headed out the door.  
  
"I'll walk you down." Monica followed him and opened the door for him. "Thank you again!"  
  
"My pleasure." John blew her a kiss and drove away in his car.  
  
Monica closed the door and sat down on the couch rubbing her stomach. Her stomach was probably feeling weird because she was probably very nervous about the Golden Globes. The door bell rang and Monica got up and answered it. "Hey Rach!"  
  
"Monica your hair is amazing! John did an amazing job!"  
  
"Thank you. You look great too." Monica smiled and shut the door. Rachel had her hair up it was nice and elegant. "Don't have your keys?"  
  
"Left them at home. Who's doing our make up?" The door bell rang.  
  
Monica was about to get up.  
  
"Sit I'll get it." Rachel got up and answered the door. "Hey Phoebe!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey Pheebs!" Monica smiled.  
  
"It's like prom or something!" Phoebe jumped up and down. "We're getting ready together and stuff.. So exciting! SO when is Eric coming to do our make up?"  
  
"He should be here in like..." The door bell rang. "OK well he's on time." Monica smiled.  
  
An 3 and a half hours later..  
  
Rachel walked downstairs wearing a strapless peach Christian Dior gown with a simple diamond necklace and some teardrop earrings.  
  
"You look amazing!" Ross smiled as he walked towards Rachel. I have a present for you. Ross whipped out a long white box and gave it Rachel.  
  
"Sweetie.."Rachel opened the box and took out a gorgeous diamond bracelet. "I love it! Put it on me" Rachel put out her hand.  
  
Ross put the bracelet on her wrist.   
  
"Rach you look awesome." Chandler said with a wink.  
  
"Thank you. You men look pretty hott too." Rachel air kissed Ross. "They just put my lipgloss on."  
  
Joey came out of the kitchen holding a can of soda. "Wow. Rachel you are hott."  
  
Phoebe came down wearing a one strap pale blue Valentino dress.  
  
They all commented on how great she looked They sat down and waited for Monica to come downstairs. They waited for about 10 minutes. "Where's Monica? If she doesn't come down now we're going to be late. The limo's outside." Ross said looking at his watch.  
  
"I'll get her. You guys go into the limo." Chandler walked up stairs to Monica's room. Monica was looking at herself in the mirror. "Hey gorgeous."  
  
"Hi."Monica smoothed out her dress.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"Nervous?" Chandler walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be.. I don't think it's good for the baby.."  
  
"I know.. I'm not nervous.. Let's go.." Monica forced a smiled. "You look very sexy Chandler Bing."  
  
"Thank you.. But you're way sexier." Chandler smiled and held her hand. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful" Chandler stared at her.  
  
----  
  
Monica sat in the limo unusually quiet. She just put her head on Chandler's shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"Babe we're here." Chandler whispered into Monica's ear.  
  
Monica opened her eyes.  
  
Chandler held her hand and helped her out of the limo. They went through security. After they went through security they decided to stop and sign autographs for the fans. Then they went to pose for pictures. First as a big group and then they broke up from there. Phoebe was Joey's date. Joey, Ross, and Monica were all nominated for a Golden Globe. Ross for his directing and Joey for his show. Rachel was a presenter Monica and Chandler's first stop was with Melissa Rivers.  
  
"Oh my God. You 2 look amazing. Who are you guys wearing?" Melissa held up the microphone.  
  
"I'm wearing Vera Wang and Chandler's wearing Armani." Monica smiled.  
  
"Jewelry?"  
  
"Fred Leighton."  
  
"You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you!" Melissa touched Monica's stomach.  
  
"I know.. We haven't gone to lunch in forever."  
  
"We have to go to lunch sometime.. I'll call you."  
  
Monica laughed. "OK."  
  
"Congratulations on your nomination. A lot of people are saying you are going to win."  
  
"She is going to win." Chandler assured her.  
  
Melissa laughed. "Rachel told me that you won't let her clean."  
  
"I won't. Took all her cleaning stuff."  
  
"I'm surprised your still alive Chandler." They all laughed. "Well, thank you for stopping by and good luck Mon. I'll call you tomorrow." They hugged and kissed each other. They finished the interviews and went in and sat in their seats. They had all been split up. Monica and Chandler were sitting in the front with the cast from Monica's movie. Joey and Phoebe were up in the back and Ross and Rachel were somewhere on the side.  
  
"Monica! Hi!" Nicole Kidman hugged Monica. "Congratulations. You're so big now. You look gorgeous." She patted Monica's stomach.  
  
"Thanks." Monica smiled.  
  
"Hey Chandler."  
  
"Nicole." Chandler smiled. "How are you my sweet?"  
  
"Good. Well, I better go I'll talk to you guys later." Nicole walked to the table next to theirs. The show went on and Monica grew more uncomfortable. Monica sipped her glass of water. Monica's category was next. The presenter was Charlize Theron because she had one the year before. She announced all the nominees and finally.. "And the winner is... my wonderful friend Monica Gellar." Charlize and the audience applauded.  
  
Monica smiled. "Oh my God."  
  
Chandler kissed Monica's head. "I knew you were gonna win!" He helped Monica up.  
  
Monica tried to hide the uncomfortableness that kept growing in her and forced a smile. Monica started up the steps when she finally got up on stage her face went pale and it was clear that she was uncomfortable. Monica was holding on to her stomach and fell to the stage. Charlize ran to Monica to check if she was OK. "Sweetie are you OK?" Charlize stroked Monica's bare back.  
  
Chandler ran up the steps and fell on the stage next Monica. "What's wrong honey. Are you OK?"  
  
Monica nodded. "It hurts." Monica cried.  
  
"It's OK sweetie." He saw the pool of blood that was coming out from under her. "Oh God." 


	7. What Happens Happens 7

Men in black suits came marching out onto the stage. "Please step back." One of them the one who seemed like the head of them said. "How many months are you?"  
  
"6 months." Chandler said holding onto Monica's hand.  
  
Four men came through the doors holding a stretcher. All of them men lifted Monica onto the stretcher and put her into the ambulance that was waiting outside.  
  
Chandler held onto Monica's hand telling her everything was going to be ok and that he loved her. It broke his heart to see her in so much pain and he could do nothing to help. He turned to one of the man standing near him "Is she gonna be ok?"  
  
"Most likely ... but umm.."  
  
"Ok." Chandler shook his and went in the van and sat with Monica. "I love you." He kissed Monica's hand.  
  
---  
  
Monica could hear Chandler's sniffles in the background. She slowly opened her eyes to find Chandler with his head in his hand and tears dripping down on his suit. Tears quickly formed in Monica's eyes. She had definitely lost the baby. Chandler gave out a big sigh and wiped the tears off his face and looked up at Monica. "Hey.. I didn't know you were awake.." Chandler forced a small smile. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Monica blinked allowing the tears to flow like a river down her face.  
  
"Not your fault." Chandler took his thumb and wiped the tears off her face. "The doc..."  
  
"No." Monica said interrupting him immediately. "I don't want to know..." She shook her head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause I don't... I don't want you to tell anyone else either ok?" Tears continued streaming down her face.  
  
"But I think you should know.."

Monica shook her head. "I don't want to know ok. Just promise me you won't tell anyone."

Chandler nodded his head. "I promise."

"And I want you to promise not to tell me unless I ask you."

"I promise."  
  
Monica looked down at her hands. "I ruined my dress.."  
  
"Honey it's ok.." He stroked her hair. " the doctor said that we can try for another b.."Chandler took Monica's hand.  
  
"NO!" Monica screamed jerking her hands away.  
  
"Baby what's your wrong?" Chandler moved back and put his hands in the air.  
  
"You..."  
  
"What? What did I do?"  
  
"You called me baby.."  
  
"I'm sorry.. It never bothered you before."  
  
"Well, I've never done this before.."  
  
"Mon why are you so pissed at me?"  
  
Monica stared at Chandler. "Why aren't you pissed at me?"  
  
"I have no reason except for the fact that you're bitching at me."  
  
"You have every single reason to be pissed at me. Chandler I love you..... I love you so much. And the only reason we even became as close as we are now is because of that baby ... and we don'thave it any more.... I think..." She looked away and down at her hands. "I don't think we should see each other ... because.. " She took her hands and wiped her face. "Because it's too hard.."  
  
"Monica we need each other to get through this." Chandler said taking her hands in his.  
  
"No." She shook her head. "I don't need you! You don't need me! We don't' need each other! Chandler.. This is only going to make it harder. I don't want to ever be reminded of this. Ever. But you know what? It'll be everywhere. Stupid sympathy messages, looks whatever. And I don't need an extra thing to remind me of it..."  
  
"Thing?"  
  
"Person....." Monica corrected herself.  
  
Chandler gave out a huge sigh "Fine.. Whatever.. If that's what you want. You got it.." Chandler stood up and stormed out of the room.  
  
-------------  
  
Thank you for all the reviews! How was this? Eh? Please review!!! Mwa


	8. What Happens Happens 8

Rachel pulled into Monica's driveway. "You sure you don't want to stay with us?"   
  
"I'll be fine." Monica plastered on a fake smile. "Thanks for taking me home. I'll see you tomorrow." Monica jumped out of the car and saw the many bouquets of flowers outside her house. She sighed and walked into her house. It felt so lonely it made her cry. She threw her keys onto the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. There were 54 messages. Something inside of Monica made her want to just delete every single one of them. But she couldn't do it. She walked to her refrigerator and saw that it had everything in it. "Time to go on a diet Monica." She said to herself.  
  
----  
  
Monica flipped through the channels and finally stopped when she saw a picture of Chandler and Sandra. She put the volume up. "It's official! Chandler Bing and Sandra Wood are an official couple. Last night the stars walked down the red carpet to support their friend Joey Tribianni." The anchor said with a smile and they showed a clip of the 2 on the red carpet holding hands.   
  
"She's absolutely gorgeous." Chandler said with a huge smile as he looked Sandra up and down. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I have the most amazing girlfriend." Chandler pecked Sandra on the cheek which made Monica want to puke. "Yes, we are making it official tonight me and Sandra are dating." Sandra laughed.  
  
"Yea Chandler's coming to the Oscars with me."   
  
"When asked about Monica Gellar Chandler quickly changed the subject." The anchor said.  
  
Monica shook her head. "It hasn't even been 2 weeks Chandler." Monica whispered to herself and hugged the pillow in her lap.  
  
----  
  
"Nathan that was a great work out." Monica smiled. "Thanks for getting me back into shape." Monica hugged him.  
  
"My pleasure. You are going to look stunning at the Oscars."  
  
"Thanks." Monica blushed. "Well, I better go. I'll see you in 2 weeks."  
  
"Bye." He kissed her cheek and jogged to his car.  
  
She started her car and drove to Ross and Rachel's house. "Rach!" Monica called out.  
  
"In here!" Rachel yelled from her kitchen.  
  
"Hey what's up?" Monica popped into the kitchen.  
  
"Monica. I found the perfect date for you." Rachel smiled.  
  
"What?" Monica grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.  
  
"He's a model and owns his own gym. And his name is Chad." Rachel clapped her hands. "He's perfect for you Mon."  
  
"I'm not ready to date." Monica rolled her eyes.  
  
"Monica come on! You need a date for the Oscars!"  
  
"No, I don't. I can go alone!"  
  
"Chandler's gonna be there with Sandra."  
  
"So what? Does that mean I need a date? No." She sipped her water.  
  
"Monica just give him a chance."  
  
"Hey Mon." Ross walked into the kitchen and put his cell phone in his pocket. "Mom and dad are having a party at the Malibu house on Sunday and we have to go."  
  
"We do?" Monica scratched her head.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"When did they get here?" She sat down on a stool next to Rachel.  
  
"They're coming on Friday."  
  
"Oh. Great I get to hear all about your wedding plans and how I'll never get married." Monica sighed.  
  
"Chad.." Rachel kept saying to herself.  
  
Monica rolled her eyes. "Fine.. I'll go on a date with Chad.. But it's only because my Mom will rub in that Chandler got over me and went on to Sandra Wood. You know how many messages she's left me about that? And the whole Golden Globes thing.." Monica looked at her watch. "I have to go you guys." Monica smiled and got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rachel sipped her coffee.  
  
"Gym"  
  
"Didn't you just get back from working out with Nathan. Or did you change your schedule?" Rachel washed her hands in the sink.  
  
"I did just get back from Nathan's but I just feel like working out. Bye guys."  
  
"Mon don't over work it." Ross put a cookie in his mouth.  
  
"I won't." Monica smiled and left.  
  
-----------  
  
Thank you SOOOOOO much for the reviews!!!How was that? I was going to make the next chapter the Oscars but then I totally changed this chapter.. So next chapter will be Monica and Ross' parents party hehe. And congrats to Matthew, Jennifer, and Matt on their Emmy nods! I wanted Courteney to be nominated.. and i was kinda mad matthew didn't get one for friends.. but o well hehe what can i do? Well i did give Courteney a Golden Globe... maybe even an Oscar hehe... hmm PLEASE REVIEW! 3 


	9. What Happens Happens 9

Monica slowly applied lip gloss onto her lips. She was about to go on her first date in a long time. She was actually kind of nervous. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She had lost most of the weight that she had gained. She had worked really hard for the past 3 weeks and was on the Atkins diet. She straightened out her white baby doll halter top. And grabbed a pair of black Prada heels.   
  
"Knock Knock." Rachel said coming into the room. "You look awesome." Rachel smiled. "Ready?"  
  
"Umm.. I'm gonna pick a purse and I'll be down." Monica forced a smile on her face. She wasn't really excited about going on the date.  
  
"Ok." Rachel smiled and left.  
  
Monica turned back around and picked up a white Kate Spade bag. She took her Marc Jacobs bag that she was using earlier and dumped all her stuff into the Kate Spade one. She threw the purse over her shoulder and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. "Hi." Monica smiled at a tall muscular Brunette.  
  
"Hello." He smiled back. "I'm Chad. You are absolutely stunning."  
  
"Thank you. I'm Monica." Monica reached her hand out.  
  
Chad took it and kissed her hand gently. "Your house is beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." Monica smiled.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yep. You know where we're going right?"  
  
"Yea. Your parents party."  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"Rachel told me your Mom can be kinda brutal don't worry." He smiled at her.  
  
She smiled back. "Let's go."  
  
-------  
  
Chandler ran to open the door. "Hey babe.. What are you doing here?"  
  
Sandra ran her fingers through Chandler's hair. "I missed you."  
  
"I thought you were going to New York.." Chandler smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I was going to go.. But there's a flight later tonight and I was wondering if.. Maybe you would like to come with me."  
  
"Oh umm... Wow.. I don't know.. I have to check my schedule but... I'd love to go." Chandler smiled and kissed her lips.  
  
"Great. I'll be back in a couple hours k?"  
  
"K." He gave her a big kiss and she left. He closed the door and ran upstairs to his office to see if he had anything to do for the next 2 days. He was free. So he ran to his room and started throwing clothes and underwear into a black duffle bag. When he finished packing he grabbed his jacket and duffle bag and threw it on the floor downstairs. He now had some time to kill. He plopped down on his black leather couch and turned the TV on. He flipped through the channels and stopped when he saw that they were talking about Hollywood's baby boom.  
  
----  
  
The night had gone great. Monica's Mom did not mention Chandler, babies, marriage, or the Golden Globes. She was busy talking to her other friends. Monica was getting lots of sympathy looks. And people kept coming up to her and saying how sorry they were. "Everyone take your seats please dinner is ready!" Judy clinked her glass with a spoon.  
  
Monica waited for everyone to sit down before she did. She sat down and put her napkin in her lap. "Dinner looks good Mom.. Smells like Thanksgiving." Monica smiled at her mother.  
  
"Well since your mother and I didn't really have a Thanksgiving because we were in Jamaica we decided to have one today. That's what the party is for." Jack plopped some mashed potatoes onto his plate.  
  
"Oh." Monica smiled and sipped her glass of wine.  
  
"Darling you shouldn't be wearing shirts like that. Not until all the baby fat is gone...well.. I don't think we should call it baby fat cause well.. There was no baby..." Judy shrugged and passed the potatoes to Ross.  
  
"Can we not talk about that?" Monica folded her hands in her lap.  
  
"Why not? People talk about it all the time and it's not like you pick up your phone to talk to me about it. This is really the only time I get to talk to you." Judy sipped her wine glass. "So what did you do with all the baby stuff. Maybe you should give it to Ross and Rachel."  
  
Monica grinned and tried to hold the tears in. "I actually.. Haven't.. Umm.. Been in there since.. Then.. And I would appreciate it if we didn't talk about this right now Mom." Monica sighed looking down at her lap.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Chad put his hand on Monica's leg and whispered "It's ok."  
  
Monica squeezed James' hand. "So Rachel darling do you and Ross have a date set for the wedding yet?" Judy put some yams into her mouth. "I hear sometime next winter."  
  
"Actually that was to throw off the media. It's probably gonna be sometime this summer." Rachel smiled.  
  
"I'm so glad my son is getting married to an amazing young lady. She's going to make the best daughter. How long are you going to wait to have children?" Judy put a piece of turkey into her mouth.  
  
"Umm. daughter in law.." Ross nodded and sipped his wine.  
  
"So Chad you own a gym?" Jack had his mouthful of turkey.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Great. I'll come by and check it out."  
  
"Jack don't talk with your mouthful. You know who just had a baby?" Judy smiled. "Jackie Sullivan."  
  
"She is absolutely adorable!" A woman at the other end of the table gushed. "She looks just like her mother big brown eyes gorgeous blonde hair."  
  
Monica sipped her water. "Why isn't my little harmonica eating anything?" Jack put some bread in his mouth.  
  
"That's why she lost the baby." Judy turned her head away from Monica and said to the other people.  
  
"She ate normally when she was pregnant." Ross rolled his eyes..  
  
"Then why did she have a miscarriage?"  
  
"I'm still here." Monica ate some peas.  
  
"Well since that subject came up it wouldn't hurt to tell us." Judy smiled.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"I don't know why I had a miscarriage and I don't want to know. All I know is that it was the most painful the I've ever gone through." Tears rushed down Monica's face.  
  
"What do you mean you don't want to know? You should know!"  
  
"No. I asked Chandler not to tell me or anybody. I wanted to drop this subject but obviously we can't drop it. You're supposed to be supportive and help me through this. But you are making this 100 times harder." Tears wouldn't stop flowing down her face. "And to answer all the messages you left on my answer machine. Yes I know about Chandler and Sandra and... I could care less if everyone's saying that she's gonna win the Oscar. I don't care if her movie was better them mine. I don't care about anything anymore." Monica sobbed. "I'm sorry if I ruined anyone's dinner." She grabbed her purse and walked to the door.  
  
"Monica!" Chad called after her.  
  
"I'm sorry Chad.. I just... I'm not ready."  
  
"Want me to take you home?"  
  
Monica shook her head as tears continued to pour down her face. "Thanks for tonight."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Monica stormed out and walked into the pouring rain.  
  
He walked over to his refrigerator and tried to pull it open. Monica had baby proofed his whole house. And he didn't have time to debabyproof the house. He yanked it open once more and it popped open. He grabbed a beer and headed to his room. He looked at the door in front of him and turned the knob. The smell of babies came rushing at him. He walked into the very white room and picked up a white bear inside the crib. It was Monica's favorite bear. He sat down on the rocking chair and closed his eyes allowing tears to flow down his cheeks. He remembered when the doctor told him that they had lost a baby girl. Chandler wanted a girl. He looked at the picture on the nightstand next to him. It was a picture of him and Monica on the beach. Ross had taken the picture. Chandler had his arms wrapped around Monica's stomach. And the wind was blowing Monica's hair. She wore a dusty blue dress and Chandler wore a white buttoned up shirt with his sleeves rolled up. It was a day he would never forget. He remembered seeing all the paparazzi there. One of them had fallen into the ocean which caused the rest of them to start taking pictures of it. It was hilarious. The picture looked like it had been ripped out of a magazine. His cell phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and saw the name Sandy. "Hey gorgeous." Chandler smiled and sniffed. "Yea I'm all right. Yea. Ok. Ok. I'll be there in half an hour. Bye." He shut his phone and wiped the tears off his face and ran downstairs. He grabbed his wallet, keys and coat. He walked outside. It was pouring. He ran back in and grabbed an umbrella out of the coat closet. And walked back outside. He locked the door and turned around to find a woman walking towards him soaked.   
  
-------  
  
Thank you for all the reviews!!!! How was that? Please review!! 


	10. What Happens Happens 10

"Oh my God Monica!" Chandler popped open his umbrella and walked towards Monica. "What the hell are you doing in the rain?" He put his arm protectively around her shoulders and walked her into his house.  
  
"I need you Chandler." Monica cried. Her eyes were all red and puffy, and you could see right through her shirt.  
  
"Let's go get you into some dry clothes." He plopped his duffle bag on the floor and walked her upstairs. "Monica why didn't you come in your car?"  
  
"I had a date." Monica sniffed and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Did he do something to you? I'll kill him! What's his name?" Chandler stopped halfway up the stairs and looked at Monica.  
  
"He didn't do anything... my Mom ... was giving me a hard time about the baby..... I was sick of it and I left and the only person I really knew who lived near here was you and I need you. I really do. I can't do this alone anymore." She looked at Chandler then she saw the duffle bag on the floor next to the door. "Were you going somewhere?"  
  
"No." Chandler shook his head. "Come on. Dry clothes. You're gonna get sick." He lightly pushed her back. "You know where the clothes is. So umm.. why don't you go change and I'll be down here.. making coffee." He grinned.  
  
"Ok." Monica smiled and continued up the stairs.  
  
Chandler watched Monica go up the stairs and into his room. He never thought he would ever see her in his house again. But there she was. He quickly ran downstairs and into the kitchen. He put the coffee in the coffee maker and made the coffee. He quickly took his phone out of his pocket and called Sandra. "Hey baby.. I can't make it. I'm sorry. Sweetie... I just realized that I need to clean the house. It's messy and there are just you know.. Things I have to get rid of.. It's my only time off... Yea. Ok.. Have fun. Bye." He closed his phone and threw it onto his black counter.  
  
Monica opened the door to Chandler's room. Looked the same as it always was. She walked over to his closet and opened it. She grabbed a white shirt and a pair of shorts. She quickly changed and walked out of the room. She walked towards the stairs and noticed the nursery was all still there. She smiled and looked inside. She saw that everything was in place except for the white bear. She went into the room and picked up the bear and hugged it. It was a little wet and she knew it wasn't her because her hands were dry. She put it into the crib and a smile crept onto her face. She was never able to go into the nursery at her house but for some reason the one at Chandler's seemed different. She knew Chandler was recently in there. She walked down the stairs and smiled when she saw Chandler with 2 cups of coffee. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." He slid a mug towards Monica.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled and brought the cup to her lips. When he put the cup down she looked into Chandler's amazing blue eyes. "Chandler I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"   
  
"For being mean to you at the hospital. For telling you I didn't need you. I really do. The past few weeks have been hell for me."  
  
Chandler grinned. "Me too. I tried to forget.. but in this business you can't do it."  
  
Monica gave out a small laugh. "At least you've been out and done interviews."  
  
"Let's go into the living room." He took his cup and walked into the living room. He sat down on the leather couch.  
  
Monica sat down next to him putting her cup on the clear coffee table. "So what have you been up to besides going to every single premiere in Hollywood?"  
  
"Well.. I've been playing a little basket ball. Reading scripts. Being hunted down by paparazzi.Hanging out with some friends and other people normal stuff.. How about you? I'm predicting lots of shopping." He smiled.  
  
"No. No shopping." She shook her head.  
  
"NO SHOPPING? Has the world come to an end?"  
  
Monica laughed. "I've actually been reading scripts, cleaning the house, exercising, cooking, all that good stuff."  
  
"Fun stuff." He smiled. "I've missed you a lot." He pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I've missed you too." Monica smiled and wrapped her arms around Chandler's stomach. "So seriously. Where were you going to go tonight?"  
  
"New York."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sandra wanted me to go with her. While she's promoting her movie."  
  
"You're not going because of me?" She looked up at Chandler.  
  
He shook his head. "I'd rather be here with you." He smiled.  
  
She smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Aww." She wrapped her arms around Chandler and pecked him on the lips. Then she pulled him into a passionate kiss. She pulled him down as she lay on the couch.  
  
Chandler pulled away slightly and stared into her blue eyes. "I have a girlfriend."  
  
"I don't care." She kissed Chandler passionately again.  
  
He picked her up and took her upstairs to his room. He dropped her on the bed and began kissing her.  
  
--------------  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!Oh my good I am so sorry about the whole James/ Chad thing. She's supposed to squeeze Chad's hand. See originally Chad's name was suppsed to be James. And I posted chapter 8 and I forgot what name I used and it wouldn't show me so i just used James for a temporary thing. And so when i saw it was Chad i went back and changed it and i must've forgotten. URGH. It bugged me like all day. And Sandy is supposed to be Sandra Wood(fictional character hehe) and um.. just a nick name.. yep =D. So how was this chapter? Was it too fast? should i have slowed it down a bit? eeek.....Please review!! 3 


	11. What Happens Happens 11

Monica's eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled when she caught Chandler staring at her. "Morning."  
  
"Morning." He smiled back. "We need to talk about last night."  
  
"Yea... It was a mistake.. I was vulnerable and..."  
  
"Monica I love you and I don't know if you feel the same way. Ever since that very first night we slept together I've loved you. I've loved you beyond belief. I let you go to easily at the hospital. I should've fought. But instead I went out and started going out with Sandra. It was kinda like a rebound thing but not really. Sandra and I aren't really in a steady relationship. We've agreed that we are aloud to see other people so if you feel guilty about her don't be. She might be my girlfriend... but not my steady girlfriend."  
  
"You guys aren't.."  
  
"No.. If we were I wouldn't have slept with you. No matter how much I would've wanted. I wouldn't have. I'm not like that. Even if it was in the moment. I'm officially breaking up with her today..." He picked up the phone and called Sandra.   
  
"Right now? You're crazy!" Monica's eyes widened  
  
"Shush. Hey. We have to talk.. ok..." He looked at Monica. "Put me on hold.." He nodded. "Hey. Ok.. Well last night... I lied to you... no I'm not cleaning the house....... not getting rid of anything... Monica came over... Yea actually... I kinda.. well we... slept... You saw it coming! Yes you did! Don't act like that! Oh come on. Remember Wednesday how you kept bitching at me? Whatever. JOHN OH JOHN! I LOVE YOU! We're over!! " She had hung up on him. "That's.."  
  
Monica giggled and took the phone away from Chandler's ear and closed it. She could tell she had hung up since she couldn't hear any yelling on the other end. "I hope nobody ever breaks up with me like that.."  
  
"I will never break up with you like that..... I will never break up with you... I'm never going to let you go again." He kissed her passionately.  
  
"What makes you think we're together?" Monica smiled breaking the kiss.  
  
"You don't want to be my girlfriend?" Chandler got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Monica giggled.  
  
"I'll be downstairs waiting for you." He smiled.  
  
"You don't have to go downstairs..."  
  
"Why not? I'm gonna go sit in the waiting room... or my living room."  
  
"Or you can come here and kiss me and ask me if I want to be your girlfriend."  
  
"Works for me." Chandler jumped onto the bed and kissed Monica. "Monica will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Monica smiled. "Of course." She wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck and pushed him back. "You can't sleep or go out with anyone else.. it's just me.We're going to foret all about Sandra Ok? Sandra was never..."  
  
"She's forgotten....I wouldn't need anyone else. You're the only one for me" He whispered.  
  
She smiled and kissed him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
Monica's cell phone began to ring. She jumped up and ran to her purse which was lying near Chandler's closet. She looked through it and tried to find her phone. "Hello? Hey. Yea I'm fine."She smiled at Chandler. "Don't worry about it.... I'm fine. You're at my house? Oh.. ok.. well I'll be there.. TODAY? I thought it was tomo.. oh.. ok... ok.. suits too? All right. I'll be there in like 40 minutes. Bye." She hung up her phone and threw it into her purse. "I have dresses to try on for the Oscars. Gonna take me home?"  
  
"I don't know.. what do I get out of this."  
  
Monica pouted and walked slowly over to Chandler.  
  
"Aren't you cute. You want daddy to buy you a pony?"  
  
Monica smiled and playfully hit him.  
  
"That's not going to get you anywhere." Chandler laid back and crossed his arms.  
  
"I guess I better call Rachel and tell her to come pick me up." Monica shrugged and walked to her purse. Chandler watched as Monica picked up her phone and pushed buttons. "Hey Rach. Can you come pick me up?.... I'm at Chandler's house.... Yea.." Monica giggled.  
  
Chandler ran over to Monica and grabbed the phone away from her. "I'll take you home!" He put the phone to his ear. "Rac..." He glared at Monica.  
  
"that is why I am nominated for an Oscar." Monica smiled and pecked him on the lips.  
  
Chandler smiled as he watched Monica walk into the closet and pick up her semi wet clothes.  
  
-----  
  
Chandler pulled up to Monica's house and opened the door for her. She was wearing a white wifebeater tank top that she found in Chandler's closet and it actually fit her and she had on a pair of black sweatpants that were rolled up. "Thanks." Monica smiled and walked to her door. She swung it open to reveal hundreds of dresses and suits. "Oh my God."  
  
"No wonder you never went shopping ... the shops came to you." Chandler said as he put his sunglasses on the top of his head.  
  
"OH MY GOD CHANDLER!!!" Rachel dropped a white Valentino dress and ran over to give Chandler a big hug. "You guys friends again?"  
  
"You could say that?" Chandler smiled and winked at Monica.  
  
"This is fantastic!" She turned to Monica. "Were you at his house all night?"  
  
"Yep." Monica smiled.  
  
"Monica where have you be... CHANDLER!" Ross came down the stairs in a white tux.  
  
"Looking sharp Ross!"  
  
"Ross! I told you! No white suit! I'm wearing white! You wear black!" Rachel slapped his arm.  
  
"Why? It'll be cool. The white couple. We'll be a couple of white people." He laughed at his little joke.  
  
"Good one." Chandler said sarcastically giving him 2 thumbs up.  
  
"I TOLD YOU ROB!" Ross screamed up the stairs.  
  
"Rachel just come up put that Valentino on and you'll see how cute you two look!" A young guy with spiky blonde hair and a tight Abercrombie shirt said up the stairs. "Monica your dress is up here."  
  
"Ok." Monica smiled and closed the door behind her.   
  
-------------------------  
  
Thank you SOOOOOO much for the reviews!!! How was this? Do you guys want to see the Oscars? Or should I end it there... have I completely killed this story? Because I tend to kill my stories towards the end.. i hope not. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. What Happens Happens 12

Chandler placed the pancakes from the white take out box onto 2 plates. Then he took eggs and bacon out of another box and put it onto the plates. He opened a cup looking container and took the fruit out. He slowly put the boxes back into the bag and took 2 cups of coffee and opened the caps. Then he grabbed 2 mugs out of the cupboard and poured the coffee into the mugs. He took the bag with the boxes and went outside to throw them away. When he came back into the house he saw Monica walking down the stairs. "About time you woke up gorgeous. Oscars today."  
  
Monica smiled. "It's 8.. besides I had some trouble getting to sleep last night." She winked.  
  
"Oh yea..I remember that." Chandler smirked. "Look what I made you!" Chandler smiled and gestured to the food.   
  
"Aww that's so sweet sweetie! But you can't cook..."  
  
"Yes I can... you just never let me."  
  
"Well if it's good maybe I'll let you make breakfast for me every morning." Monica smiled.  
  
Chandler took the 2 plates and took them over to the kitchen table. He ran back to get the mugs. "You're gonna love it. "  
  
"I can't eat the pancakes." Monica grinned.  
  
"What? Why not? You love pancakes! You had them every morning. I remember! Since when did it change?"  
  
"Since I'm no longer pregnant and I'm on a low carb diet."  
  
"Oh yea.." Chandler nodded. "Well.. these are special.. low carb.. Oscar pancakes.. made just for my beautiful Monica Gellar." He smiled.  
  
"Nice try." Monica put a strawberry into her mouth.  
  
"Oscar day. Your day! Eat the pancakes! For me!"  
  
"Fine." Monica cut out a piece of the pancakes and put it into her mouth. "Yum." She smiled. The pancakes tasted very familiar. But very good."You are a good cook."  
  
"Told you."  
  
"Napkins." Monica got up and grabbed 2 paper napkins. She looked at a receipt on the counter. It was from 101 Coffee Shop in Hollywood. She knew Chandler didn't make it by himself. She walked back to the table and saw the coffee cups were from 101 Coffee Shop too. She smiled and went back to the table. "You know these pancakes taste like the ones at 101 Coffee Shop.."(It's a real resturaunt... is that aloud?eek.. hopefully)  
  
Chandler stopped and looked at her. "Do they? Well... Then I'm.. Uh..pretty good."  
  
"Next time you wanna fake making me breakfast. Throw away the coffee cups and the receipt." She smiled and pecked him on the lips.  
  
"Damnit. I knew I forgot something!" Chandler sipped his coffee.  
  
"Monica." Rachel ran into the kitchen. "Ready to get ready for the Oscars?"  
  
"Yep." Monica sipped her coffee and jumped up. "Thanks for breakfast sweetie. It was good." Monica pecked Chandler on the lips. "Don't forget to pick up your tux. Ok?"  
  
"Ross picked it up." Rachel confirmed. "Bye Chandler." Rachel grabbed Monica's hand and ran up the stairs. They went into the closet and sat on the couch. Rachel set her green Marc Jacobs purse on the floor. "So today we have to get a manicure and pedicure. Get our hair and make up done.Pick up the jewelry and the dresses. We have a busy day. Get dressed."  
  
Monica got up and grabbed some Earl jeans, and a plain white Fred Segal Tee. She went in the bathroom and put them on. She came outside and grabbed a pair of yellow Jimmy Choo pumps and put them on. She picked up a yellow Marc Jacobs purse that looked just Rachel's but different color. "Rach..throw me my Hermes purse."  
  
Rachel took the purse and walked over to Monica. "When did you get this black and white Chanel Cambon?" Rachel asked picking up a medium sized black and white Chanel Ligne Cambon tote.  
  
"Remember we were like the first people to get that? That was like forever ago." Monica said as she neatly transferred her stuff from bag to bag.  
  
"I thought you got the small pink and black one." Rachel looked inside and placed it back down.  
  
"Oh yea. I got that as sorry gift after the Golden Globes." Monica took her empty Hermes purse and put it neatly beside the rest of the black purses arranged alphabetically. Then she walked over to her drawer which was filled with sunglasses in there cases arranged in alphabetical order and by style. She grabbed a pair of oversized Chanel sunglasses and put them on."Ready?"  
  
"Yup." Rachel grabbed her her purse and took out her frameless Chanel sunglasses and put them on.  
  
------  
  
Rachel spun around in her white low cut halter Valentino gown. She had on Jimmy Choo shoes and her hair was in romantic waves. Her eyes were a little smoky and her lips were a tad pink. "How do I look?"  
  
"Amazing." Monica smiled as she picked up a black Neil Lane velvet box. "This is going to make you even more gorgeous."  
  
Rachel opened the box and took out a pair of diamond chandelier earrings. "I love it!" She put the earrings on. "Gorgeous." Rachel beamed. "Your turn! Spin."  
  
Monica got up and spun around. She was wearing a strapless silk pale yellow Christian Dior gown with crystals going down the side and a ruffled front slit. She was wearing Manolo Blahnik heels. Her make up was natural looking and her hair was in larger waves then Rachel's. She had on a beautiful 6 carat Neil Lane diamond necklace. "We look hott." Monica smiled.  
  
"Yes we do!" Rachel smiled.  
  
"You guys ready?" Ross called up the stairs.  
  
"Yea." Rachel called back. She stuck her hand out and took Monica's hand.  
  
"Lets go." Monica smiled leading their way downstairs  
  
"WOW." Chandler smiled. "You 2 ladies look gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous." Chandler was wearing a black Prada suit with a white buttoned up shirt and a white tie. His hair was slicked back and he looked adorable.  
  
"You men look fabulous as well." Rachel smiled and kissed Ross.  
  
"Really? You like the white now?" Ross asked. He was wearing a white Armani suit and looked adorable as well.  
  
"Love it." Rachel smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"Ready to go?" Monica asked taking Chandler's arm.  
  
"Let's go." Ross said pointing to the door. He locked the door and they all got into the black long stretched limo.  
  
---  
  
Chandler stepped out and held his hand out. They both walked through the whole security thing. Then they smiled and posed for pictures. People screamed there name and everything. They walked passed the interviewers and into the building.Time passed on and the award show began. Monica's award was one of the first awards to be presented. "You're gonna win." Chandler kept whispering into Monica's ear. He had wrapped his arms protectively around her.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course.Wanna bet?" Chandler pecked her cheek. "If you win we have amazing.."

"Shh.." Monica smirked putting her finger on his lips.

Sean Penn stood up their and read the TelePrompTer. And was ready to announce the winner. "And the winner is..." He looked up and smiled. "Monica Gellar." He clapped his hands.  
  
Monica sat in shock.  
  
"Honey.." Chandler stood up and helped her up. "So tonight we have.."  
  
"I love you." Monica kissed him and then started up the steps. She looked out at the audience. They were giving her a standing ovation. Tears rushed down Monica's face as she hugged Sean and took the award and envelope. "I actually made it up here!" Monica continued to cry. "Oh my god.. thank you so much! I've won a couple awards.... but I haven't really been able to accept any of them.. so here I am." Monica gave out a small laugh. "I have so many people to thank. The amazing director, producers, writers. Thank you so much! You made it fun to go to work.. the cast you guys were blast to be around! My agent and manager! My friends and family thank you. Ross and Rachel thanks for everything you've done for me....Umm... If I forget you I'm sorry..... The academy thank you for giving this to me!... And thank you to my amazing boyfriend Chandler Bing... I love you. Thank you so much for being so supportive and sweet and ... being my whole world. Thank you for being there when I needed you. I love you and.. thank you... And thank you to my make up artist for putting water proof mascara on me... Thank you." She walked offstage holding onto Sean's arm. "I won!"  
  
-----  
  
"Hey." Chandler smiled at Monica as she walked towards him. "Congratulations. I have to go somewhere. So that amazing sex is gonna have to wait.."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"They had a problem when they were editing one of the movies. So I have to now and reshoot it. Cause it has to be done tonight. I'm sorry.."  
  
"Oh.. It's ok.. Go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow?" Monica cocked her eyebrows up.  
  
"Of course." Chandler put his hands on her waist and kissed her. "I love you."  
  
"Love you." She kissed him again and watched him leave. At least he was there when she won.  
  
------  
  
The award show was over. They were now at an after party. Ross had lost to a person he respected very much but was still a little mad.Monica was sitting at a table with a bunch of A list stars. She sipped her wine. "Of cour.."  
  
Rachel pulled on Monica's arm and took her to the side. "Mon we gotta leave."  
  
"Why?" Monica put her wine down on a nearby table.  
  
"Because uhh... I'm a little tired." Rachel faked a yawn. "See."  
  
Monica rolled her eyes. "What's going on?" Monica asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm tired!"  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am!" Rachel stomped her foot. "Ross is already in the limo."  
  
"Rach.. I'm.." Before she could finish Rachel dragged her out of the party and pushed her into the limo. "Rachel! What is your problem?"  
  
"Nothing," Rachel smiled.  
  
"You are not tired why the hell did we leave so early?"  
  
"Because Monica! I have an early photoshoot tomorrow. And I need my 8 hours of sleep!" Rachel yelled.  
  
"Sweetie calm down." Ross stroked her arm.  
  
"Rachel you had a photoshoot 2 weeks ago and you had like 4 hours of sleep. Somethings going on. I know you too well.."  
  
"I'm pregnant!"Rachel blurted out and gave Ross a weird face.  
  
"What?"Monica's eyes widened  
  
"Yea." Ross gave Rachel a look. "Yea.. umm.. she's been pregnant for....a month."  
  
"Two weeks." Rachel said at the exact same time Ross said a month.  
  
Monica wrinkled her eyebrows.  
  
"A month and 2 weeks." Ross smiled.  
  
"This is so great! We can go shopping and everything!" Monica smiled. "This is gonna be fun. You're gonna love being pregnant." Monica clapped her hands. Monica talked about pregnancy and everything until they got to her house. "I'm so happy for you guys!" Monica smiled and hugged them both. "I'll see you tomorrow." Monica jumped out of the car and made her way into her house. Rachel was pregnant. She was happy for her. She opened the door to her house and saw a bunch of candles lit everywhere. There were lilies everywhere too. There was a long white silk carpet that went up stairs with rose petals sprinkled all over it. Monica walked up the stairs and tears filled her eyes when she saw Chandler. "What are you doing here? I thought.."  
  
"I lied." Chandler smiled. "Again congratulations." Chandler swallowed hard. "Monica.. you have changed me in so many ways. I loved you the first time lay my eyes on you. I realized a long time ago that you're the only person that I wanna have kids with. I wanna be your husband. I wanna wake up to your beautiful face every morning. I want to walk down the red carpet with only you. I wanna be with you forever.. I don't ever want to be apart from you.. I love you so much.... And there aren't enough words I can use to say how much I love you... that's why I keep repeating myself." He gave a tiny laugh. Then he got down on one knee reached into his pocket and pulled out a white velvet Harry Winston box. He opened it to reveal a gorgeous 8 carat diamond ring. "Monica... Will you marry me?"  
  
A tear slid down her face. "Yes." She smiled.  
  
Chandler gave her a huge smile and slid the ring onto her finger. He slowly stood up and kissed her passionately. "I love you.."  
  
"I love you too." She kissed him again.  
  
"We're gonna do this family thing the right way." He whispered.  
  
"Yes we are." She whispered back. She suddenly heard clapping and cheering.  
  
Ross and Rachel ran up the stairs and Joey and Phoebe popped out from both sides of them. "Congratulations!" They all screamed and pulled into a big hug.  
  
"You guys knew about this?" Monica wiped her eyes.  
  
"Of course.Who do you think helped with this stuff?" Joey gestured to everything.  
  
"So you're not really pregnant Rach?"  
  
"Nope." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Ross. "Not for a VERY long time. Let's see it!" Rachel held out her hand.  
  
Monica reached her hand out and smiled from ear to ear. "It's beautiful Chandler!"  
  
"It's so big!" Rachel yelled. "I thought mine was! 8 carats! 3 carats bigger than mine!"  
  
"Wow you're really good Rach." Phoebe said impressed looking at the ring closer. "It's so beautiful. You're so lucky!"  
  
"I know!" Monica smiled.  
  
----------  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Love them! How was this? I think I have 2 more chapters left... maybe.. I'm not sure yet.... but at least one more. Hopefully i can post it before Saturday.. because if I can't your gonna have to wait at least a week.Please review 3


	13. What Happens Happens 13

Monica and Chandler got married 5 months after their engagement, which would be in July.. in a big elegant wedding. They've been married for almost a year...

Monica looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a light pink strapless empire waist dress by Tom Ford. She saw Chandler walk into the closet dressed up in his tux. "Hey." She smiled.

"Gorgeous." Chandler smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"I'm not too fat?" Monica turned around and looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Nope." Chandler wrapped his arms around her and put his hands on her big stomach and looked at her in the mirror. "Come on. We're gonna be late"

"Can you believe that Ross and Rachel are getting married 2 days before our anniversary? We can say to each other Happy Anniversary. Isn't that cute?" Monica smiled as she grabbed her black prada clutch.

"Yea." Chandler smiled. They walked out of the closet and out of the house. The got into Chandler's black Mercedes.

"Sweetie. We have to get rid of these cars! We have so many! You don't even drive the Escalade. Why do you even have the Honda Accord? You've never driven it once."

"We can't get rid of them Monica! I might need that Honda one day! Use that car to get rid of the paparazzi!" Chandler said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh please Chandler. Like the paparazzi are really gonna leave you alone because you're driving a Honda."

"... they could! And I can't get rid of the Escalade because if I do... Joey will get mad because we both got matching Escalades!"

"We're getting rid of the Honda.."

"You know what? We'll talk about this when we get home. I'll give away the Honda new topic!" He said quickly.

"Fine." They sat in the car silently for a while. "Maybe we should give away this car."

"What?" Chandler looked at Monica.

Monica turned Chandler's face to the road. "Well I have a Mercedes and you have a Mercedes... we should get rid of one of them.."

"Mine is a 4 door. Yours is a 2 door... we should get rid of yours."

"What? That's insane! I only have... 1 car!"

"Monica I drive this car more then any of my other cars.. I can't give it away."

"You drive your BMW more then this car."

"What about you? You don't drive your car very much... I mean I'm the one driving you when you want to go shopping.."

"I'm too fat to get behind the wheel." Monica smirked. "I thought you loved driving me.."

"Of course I do." Chandler smiled. "Almost there."

"Did you bring the present?"

"Yes." He rolled his eyes. "Remember. You made me put it in the car yesterday." He pulled up next to a sand white Porsche Cayenne. He got out of the car and looked at the Porsche. "Do you think I should get a Porsche?" He went to the other side of the car and helped Monica out.

"You have one."

"That doesn't count. It doesn't take up any room because it's at my old house."

"Also known as the beach house. No Chandler. No more cars."

He opened the back trunk to find that it was empty. "Where's the present?" Monica glared at Chandler.

"Umm.." He swallowed hard.

"You said you put it in the car yesterday!"

Chandler gave out a nervous laugh. "Oh yea.. I forgot.... It's in the um... BMW..."

"Chandler!" She hit his arm. "I can't believe you! Now you definitely have to get rid of some of your cars!"

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'll go back and get the present.."

"No. You can't. If you do you'll be late. And you are apart of the wedding so you can't be late. So we'll.. give them their present when they get back from there honeymoon." Monica shrugged.

"Ok. I'm sorry..." He closed the trunk. He locked the car and they walked towards the Four Seasons Hotel in Beverly Hills. "You know what? We could give them 2 shells and say that... umm.. 2 halves equal a whole and that's what they are." Chandler stopped and smiled at Monica.

"That's not a bad idea." Monica smiled. "Good luck looking shells in the parking lot honey." They walked inside. Ross and Rachel had reserved the whole hotel. "There's Rachel!" Monica pulled Chandler over to Rachel who was getting her make up touched up.

"Hey sweetie!" Rachel hugged Monica. "You look beautiful." Rachel rubbed Monica's stomach.

"Look at you!" Monica looked at Rachel in a gorgeous white silk Valentino halter gown. Her hair was up and a little wavy.

"You guys are a little late. Chandler Ross should already be downstairs."

Monica stroked Rachel's back.

"Ok. See you guys later." He went off to look for Ross.

"We're gonna have to give you your present when you guys get back. Because Chandler left it in the BMW and he took the Mercedes. I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's ok. I'm just glad you could make it. You're getting so big."

"Rachel it's time." Her wedding planner came running in.

"Ok." Rachel took a deep breathe.

------

Monica was standing next to Rachel talking. When Chandler wrapped his arms around her stomach. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. "Wanna dance?"

Monica smiled. "Ok." She turned around and wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck. He took over to the dance floor and they moved slowly to the song.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Monica smiled and kissed him. "Oh my god." She said against his lips. "What?" He smiled lovingly at her. "My water broke!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Chandler looked down at his shoes. "Oh my god! All over my shoes! You're gonna... we're. OH MY GOD! GET AN AMBULANCE HURRY PEOPLE!! HURRY!" Chandler screamed.

"What's going on?" Rachel looked at them worried.

"Monica's having the baby!" Chandler yelled.

"Sweetie calm down. You can drive me to the hospital." Monica stroked Chandler's arm.

"I am calm!" He yelled at her. "Now where is the exit?"

"Right there." Monica pointed to the big red exit sign. "I knew that!" He pointed and started walking towards it.

"Forgetting something?" Ross asked.

"Oh yea!" He grabbed a napkin and wiped his shoe. "Thanks man. That would be grosse walking into the hospital with .... whatever that was all over my shoe." He smiled and patted Ross' shoulder. He continued to walk towards the exit sign. "Oh my god!" He turned around and saw Monica just standing there. "I'm so sorry sweetie!" He grabbed Monica's hand and walked out. "How do you feel?"

"Ok.. I can't believe it.. we're gonna have a baby!"

"I know." He smiled.

-------------

"Hi beautiful." Chandler smiled as his daughter wrapped her hand around his index finger. "You're beautiful."

"I can't believe we made her." Monica smiled at her baby. "I love her."

"Me too."

There was a knock on the door. Ross poked his head into the room. "Can we come in?"

"Yea." Chandler nodded his head. "I thought you guys were going on your honeymoon."

"We got another flight. I just had to see my niece or nephew." Ross walked over to Monica holding onto Rachel's hand.

"You guys this is our daughter. Yellow Bumble Bing."

"That's her name?" Rachel asked shocked.

"I LOVE IT!"Phoebe screamed.

"Yep." Monica smiled.

"She looked so yellow when she came out." Monica laughed.

"Is she ok? I thought she was supposed to be pink or something." Rachel looked at Ross confused. "You guys cannot name her that!" She stomped her foot.

"What's wrong with it Rach? I love it!" Joey smiled.

"We are kidding Rach." Monica laughed.

"I knew that." She crossed her arms. "What's her real name?"

"Ava Bing." Monica smiled.

"I love it!" Rachel smiled. "She's beautiful you guys. She looks just like you Monica. How do you feel?"

"Wonderful." Monica smiled. "I love her so much! She's so small! I can hold her forever!"

"Yea I know what you mean." Chandler kissed the top of her head.

------------

3 years later.

"How did you feel that night at the Golden Globes?" Katie Couric crossed her legs.

"You know it was in the past. What happened.. happened. You know. It's over and you can't really change it. If none of this never happened I wouldn't be where I am today. I might still be alone. I love my life right now. It's perfect. If i never got pregnant.. Chandler wouldn't even be my friend. If the whole miscarriage thing never happened.. i wouldn't have married Chandler.. or have 2 of the most beautiful kids.."

"So in a way the miscarriage was good."

"I wouldn't say good.. but it got us to where we are today... But we're lucky now. We have an amazing family."

"You just had..."

"Mommy!" Ava came running over to Monica.

"Ava! No!" Chandler ran after her.

"Hi sweetie." Monica smiled as Ava sat on her lap.

"How was the beach?" "Good! Look! Daddy boughted me a bear! His name is Wally!!!" Ava ran over to the bear on the stairs. "Look Mommy!"

"Chandler! I told you she has too many!"

"She said gave me the lip!" He walked over holding a little boy.

"He's adorable." Katie smiled.

"Yea he is. Looks just like his father." Monica held her son in her arms.

"Hi Katie." Chandler smiled.

"Hi Chandler." Katie giggled.

"I'm so sorry." Chandler picked Ava up. "As you were. We're gonna go....visit auntie Rachel and uncle Ross."

"YAY!" Ava jumped out of Chandler's arms and ran to her room.

"I think I'm gonna keep Ryan with me." Monica smiled at her 3 month old baby.

"K. Love you." Chandler pecked her on the lips.

"Bye Katie."

"Bye Chandler." Katie waved. "The cutest family."

"I know." Monica smiled. "But yea. I think if things went a little differently I wouldn't have Ava or Ryan.. So I'm happy."

----------------

Well thats it! Sorry for the long wait.. Got back from vacation on Monday. How was it?? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for all the reviews you guys have left. I hope this chapter was ok. I didn't want to leave Monica and Chandler in the hospital because i guess I always do that. I jsut wanted to let yall know that they are ok. They did have kids.. and yea. Some of this stuff might be in the wrong place because it was nunched together and so i had to space it. and yea.. i'm not sure if things are in the right place.Please review!


End file.
